


Return To Lothlórien

by WillowFlickerman



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Heartbreak, Original Character Death(s), after Helm's Deep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowFlickerman/pseuds/WillowFlickerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helm's Deep. The sadness didn't end when the battle did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return To Lothlórien

We went unchallenged as we entered Lothlórien through the northernmost border. I knew they were there, though, watching us. I knew there was a guard stationed in every other tree. I knew so well where they would be perched that I could have shot them out should the fancy have taken me, but I didn't even carry my bow now, let alone a quiver of arrows. And besides, it wasn't their fault they hadn't been sent to Helm's Deep with us.

Us. The weary few who had survived the battle. Our losses had been immense, the journey back to our lands subdued. I had held on for them. To ensure that they made it home safely. Just like he would have expected me to. But now we were back, and I didn't have to be strong anymore.

I ignored the invitation from Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel of an audience with them. They were my grandparents, surely they would understand? I didn't even go into Caras Galadhon. I veered off when I reached the tree that housed our flet, and nobody even attempted to stop me. Why would they?

It was cold when I walked in. Awful. Lonely. Like the home we had created together knew he wasn't coming back.

I shut the door in the concerned faces of our neighbours, resting against it for a moment before I stumbled through to the room with the daybed. I sank down onto it, fully clothed, right down to my boots. The covers I hadn't had time to remove before we left still smelled of him. Mint and wood. The tears came then. And I finally let go.


End file.
